The stupid of sensual retuns
by kiryu2026
Summary: Una seccion que planeo hacer para poder detallar, el porque esta inactividad en estos ultimos meses que he estado desaparecido, poder responder algunas preguntas, dar una sincera opinion acerca de como va la cosa con el fandom de dragon ball y todo lo demas... e incluso presentarles alguna que otra idea que les pueda gustar para fics posteriores o actualizar los viejos.
1. Chapter 1

Si, si lo se... He estado muy inactivo mas que el canal de Rondman's Hunter y al parecer creo me merezco todo el odio posible que he hecho estos últimos meses (refiriéndome a las deciciones que he tomado) y tal parece que me han dado por muerto o por que eso, haberme vuelto un hater de los fanfics de DBZ como tal luego de lo sucedido anteriormente con Luis DBZ DxD y como fui en realidad. Cosa de la cual voy a detallar al respecto en otra ocasión al ser un tema muy extenso y serio que quiero compartir debido en como me tome esa decisión sin mirar las consecuencias tanto buenas como malas que no balancee bien por estar bastante lamentado en como fui en realidad y como se sintió el también.

En fin... Como se dieron cuenta este es un remoto regreso del cual quiero dar una introducción ante estos meses de inactividad y ese problema visual que había dicho en una idea del cual, creo que me pase de lanza al haberles contado un poquito mi vida personal que les sugiero decir que si me sucedió y ahora que veo bien (no tanto como antes xD) creo que este vaquero tomara las riendas y retomara sus trabajos que retomare al haberme liado el tiempo en cosas sin sentido y en asuntos personales que no quiero decir para evitar que sean expuestas y se vean como una burla o excusa de lo que hago.

Al igual que he re-actualizare los fics por la amplia continuidad que dio dbsuper con su próxima película a estrenarse. Que me hizo traer cosas buenas como malas n_n en fin eso hablare en otra ocasión y del estrenó de súper dragón ball héroes que vaya sorpresa nos ha dado toei animation actualmente nos trajo un dbaf pero mucho mas polémico de lo normal, a este paso ya harán crossovers con otro anime y cumplir el sueño de muchos "fanficteros" de YouTube que tanto anhelaban muchos usuarios y poder morir en paz xD.

En fin es todo lo quería decir no se ustedes pero creo que el haberme visto the dark knight returns me hizo volver a lo que era antes na! Mentira estaba aburrido y ya era hora de volver acción y seguir adelante con lo que he hecho, sin mas me despido cambio y fuera.


	2. Aviso No2 DBS: Broly Opinión

**(ADVERTENCIA_ EL SIGUIENTE CONTENIDO POSEE UNA CANTIDAD DE SPOILERS ANTE LA PELICULA)**

Tenía pensado hablar de este tema en el proximo capítulo 2 de las yanderes con este kenallo25 y de una manera muy resumida, respecto a la nueva película de DBSuper, DBSuper: Broly de que opino al respecto de esta nueva película, pero al ver la época en la que estamos y ya faltando poco a estrenarse en Japón (y en Latinoamérica como 2 meses creo) decidí omitir esa idea por lo que voy a decir que cual fue mi reacción cuando se confirmó la canonización de broly en esta nueva película y lo que opino referente a los productos, la información que sacan y una que otra filtración que andaban sacando en las redes sociales como lo es, la página de **The – Indominus shutub.**

Referente a lo que habían sacado sobre cómo será la nueva película de DBSuper debo decir que he estado impresionado del enorme esfuerzo que están dando a esta nueva entrega la cual prácticamente me he quedado flipado por días, las ideas que ha otorgado toriyama referente a la película, los nuevos personajes que ha hecho, en cómo se podía plantear la película… me ha dejado impresionado con lo que hizo a pesar de la edad que posee. Eso junto a la animación y los diseños de personajes que están a cargo de naohiro shintani junto a un equipo de producción en donde esta Yuya Takahashi, Naoki Tae y creo que este Ryo Onishi y Tatsuya Nagamine siento que la película será un rotundo éxito en Japón como en Latinoamérica y en otros países que posiblemente marque un antes y después para la franquicia al poseer un montón de cosas de la cual no esperábamos y se nos vino de sorpresa.

Eso sí a pesar de que todo es miel sobre hojuelas (algo insípido por igual)debo decir que aunque toriyama se encargue las riendas de esta gran película, junto a un staff de animación de la talla del ya mencionado Yuya Takahashi, debo admitir que la idea de canonizar a broly, en un inicio no me convenció para nada ya que el personaje lo han explotado desde el cansancio; ya vimos dos variantes de el en la franquicia de dragon ball (kale) en dragon ball super y una variante por igual en super dragon ball heroes (kamba) y hace un año lo hemos visto en un evento 4-D de universal Japón el cual se le dio un estado que rivaliza al ssjblue y una variedad de transformaciones en dragon ball héroes. En si ese momento se me hizo amargo porque como dije, ver a broly otra vez y ya ser un personaje parte del canon como ya empezó a ser incomodo u molesto que toriyama lo haya agregado a la historia original y se ahorre la idea de otro saiyajin como se decía en las teorías de YouTube.

 **(Otro dato curioso que se confirmo hace unos dias es que veremos de vuelta a gogeta, es decir broly no es el único que se volvió canon sino que el personaje de gogeta también es parte del canon de dragon ball por lo que se ha dicho en las filtraciones del pre-estreno hubo en japón)**

En si creo que a muchos les va a dar igual o no con lo que dije pero a decir verdad he estado neutro todo este tiempo desde la confirmacion de broly por aya en el mes de junio u julio. Eso si tampoco pretendo decir que a toriyama ya se le acabaron las ideas que hizo mierda todo o sonar como alguien vulgar con lo que está haciendo o ya hizo ya que esas cosas no me las puedo tomar en serio por estas tres simples razones; para empezar él es creador de dragon ball y él puede hacer lo que su historia se le antoje (canonizar o no a algún personaje de la toei, actualizar la historia de algunos personajes) y aunque les duela a los nostálgicos ver "su infancia" destrozada por Toriyama eso no es excusa de que haya arruinado su historia o se le haya acabado las ideas, segundo; en si toriyama no tuvo la culpa de todo esto, ya que la idea de canonizar a broly fue parte de su editor en jefe que le diera la idea de canonizar a broly para la siguiente película de Dragon Ball, ya que broly a pesar de ser un personaje sobrexplotado en la franquicia a la vez es un personaje querido por el fandom de dragon ball (ya sea de Japón, Latinoamérica, ingles u norteamericano) es un personaje querido por el fandom a pesar de tener un cierto odio a goku de una manera mediocre u estupida por asi decirlo (es mas el hombre cometa, enemigo de batman tiene un motivo superior al broly de las películas y eso que hablamos de un villano de la silver age en especial uno de batman), tercero y último el argumento de que a toriyama se le acabaron las ideas o haya hecho mierda todo para mi es algo que no le veo lógica o no posee el mérito necesario como para saber qué es lo que tiene en mente el señor toriyama, a parte esos argumento lo han dicho demasiadas veces tanto por los haters de la franquicia y el mismo fandom e incluso de otros fandoms igual de radiantes que el de Dragon ball, lamentablemente… n_n Eso de que se le acabaron las ideas se venía diciendo desde el 2013 con el estreno de la batalla de los dioses, cuando se filtró el diseño del super saiyajin dios y del personaje de bills ya comenzaban a decir "k ze l3 Ak4vaRoÑ L4Z ld3 Z" o "Lci573 mleRd T0D0"

Por lo que en resumen para mí la película de dragón ball super: Broly será el próximo boom máximo para el fandom, que atraerá a conocidos y extraños y marcara un antes y después para la franquicia y creo que para la infancia de algunos y "arruinara" a otros (Purachilena :v) que se la pasa quejando de que Toriyama esto, toriyama el otro (*Suspiro*) y quizás posea un gran éxito en su país de origen como lo es en norteamerica, latinoamerica, españa, reino unido, etc. que esta en duda lo puede recaudar o no dicha película eso si a pesar de que la noticia de que broly iba ser un personaje canónico haya incomodado un poco la película al igual que la "presencia" de gogeta en dicha peli será algo que no hay que juzgar ya que aunque remueve un poco a la franquicia al fin y al cabo todos terminaran felices después del todo… por si tengo que describir ante este suceso tendría que decir que es como ese dulce de chamoy que tu comes que aunque sea picoso y tenga un sabor un poco pedante por así decirlo, aun así lo disfrutas y te gusta gozarlo a pesar de ese defecto que posee.

En fin amigos y amigas esta es mi opinión al respecto sobre la nueva pelicula de Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Super: Broly del cual creo quera un boom para nosotros los fans que hemos consumido el producto de dragon ball en este largo tiempo a pesar de sus pros y contras que posee y antes de despedirme les quiero dar un aviso sobre qué será de mi trabajo ahora que broly ya es canon ¿Qué le pasara a los fanfics que usan de villano a broly? Dragon Ball Z Box, Dragon Maji Watashi Saiyan!, Dragon DxD Vampire que es de mi propiedad.

Para empezar como se han dado cuenta o ya saben algo en sí, he usado a broly en dos trabajos mios: Dragon Ball Z Box y Dragon Maji Watashi Saiyan! Y mi ex colega y difunto compañero de fanfiction (Hector) lo uso en su fic de Dragon DxD Vampire que ahora es de mi propiedad por la mala suerte que tuvo con una opinión de alguien que se autodomina como "El rey del harem" (como si hacer fics harems ya te hace un rey en esta plataforma) y lo he usado como un villano principal po motivo, pero ahora que es parte del canon ¿Qué sucederán ahora con esos fics que hice antes de esta noticia) A pesar de que he estado inactivo en un largo tiempo una parte de esa inactividad estuve pensando que hacer con los fics sin sufrir una reescritura por este suceso… a lo que me han dado estas tres (cuatro más bien) conclusiones en como continuarlos sin problema alguno.

-Dragon Maji Watashi Saiyan! Fue el primero en ser descartado en este suceso y por este motivo; el fic es parte de un mundo alterno en donde se abarca una línea del tiempo distinta al canon de Dragon Ball como ya sabrán me tome en cuenta la película del poder invencible el cual no forma parte del canon de DB, por lo que ese fic queda libre de alguna conexión con la serie echa a base del manga de Akira Toriyama será un mundo alterno a su obra original.

-Dragon Ball Z Box Este si me van a decir que no fue problema alguno, y es que al fin y al cabo broly iba estar en el fic sin que fuera parte del canon algún día, pues… la verdad es que no. Yo tenía pensado en mente la película real 4d que se dio en Universal haya en Japón en donde broly obtuvo un power up el cual rivalizaba el ssjblue de goku y vegeta en aquel entonces. Tenía planeado involucrarlo en la trama del fic como si fuera un especial en si en donde Goku, Vegeta y Medaka iban a enfrentarse a ese broly el cual por alguna extraña ocasión iba a involucrar al personaje de gogeta en es fic, por el simple hecho de que en dicha película saldría una fusión algo idéntica a gogeta el cual resulto ser una fusión entre la audiencia que veía ese evento con goku y poder acabar de una buena vez a broly. En si DBZBox no sufrirá una reescritura o reinventar la trama ya que lo que tuve que hacer era descartar esa idea del evento de universal en este fic e involucrar la película de dbsuper: broly al fanfic teniendo que evitar una pausa temporal con toda este suceso que hubo desde junio o julio de este año.

-Dragon DxD Vampire... **(*suspiro*)** la verdad creo de todos los fanfics que he intentado retomarlo sin ningún problema alguno ante la canonización de broly, creo este último sin lugar a dudas fue el más pesado que tuve que hacer debido a las malas decisiones que tomo mi ex colega... y pues que decir al respecto el fic si era malo pero no creo que fuera su intención hacerlo de esa manera, es mas a mí me entretuvo en algunos capítulos a pesar de la baja narrativa que daba. técnicamente y a diferencia de Alucard77 el fic era malo pero entretenido a la vez y aunque el comentario que le dejo si era algo cierto, ya no me puedo tomar en serio lo que dice alucard77 en la mayoría de sus trabajos u avisos que hace y es que para mí alucard ahora es un meme con patas, y perdóname colega con lo que dije pero te has vuelto un mamon por así decirlo que de los usuarios de los cuales he conocido, tu, sasha el martin, revereng toshaka, ericksaiyangod y black tube se llevan la corona del egoísmo y en como describes a otros usuarios como lo hiciste co taro0305 que es un buen usuario a mi gusto y tú lo describiste de una manera tan toxica y asquerosa y decir que eres mejor que él solo porque tu trabajo es "mejor" que el tuyo y hacer bien a los personajes sin importar si el personaje se esta desviando de la personalidad que posee, en fin volviendo al tema yo creo que el mayor defecto que porta ese fic e sin duda fue que se haya reescrito mas d veces algo que a muchos no les gusta en si (incluyéndome) y con lo del tema de la película me ha llevado a otro nivel la cual he estado en duda que si lo hago o no y es que vuelva a retomar el fic desde cero (otra vez) con la presentación de la película o de plano dejarlo morir ya de una vez, esas son las dos opciones que tengo ahora mismo y quizás tome una decisión a futuro o por supuesto bajo su legitima petición del cual yo estar a gusto de lo que ustedes pidan.

Pero bueno gente es todo por ahora la verdad se que me tarde con esta "opinión" respecto a la nueva película de dragon ball y y lo se y aunque esperen una razón del porque lo hice a esta fecha, la verdad les voy a decir que ya tengo una responsabilidad muy enorme ahora, que ya cumplí la edad suficiente como para poder ser independiente ante mis actos, la verdad ya me extraña hacer esta clase de historias y como siempre es un gusto verlos de nuevo y poder satisfacerlos con lo que a ustedes les gusta como también lo es para mi, bueno sin mas que decir me despido y adiós, que tengan buen dia, tarde u noche en la hora que vean este anuncio, cuídense y adiooooosssssss.


End file.
